


Salt on the wound

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, berserker guda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: The Berserker of the last Holy Grail War had been terrifying. Unhinged. Violent. Strong.This Berserker is different. Scrawnier. Weaker. Reluctant to fight. And, above all, capable of speech.This is, in Artoria's opinion, worse.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Salt on the wound

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this works just accept this au where Guda gets summoned instead of Hercules in fsn

“There is no such a thing as true immortality. No such a thing as eternity. There’s always a way around. Achilles’s heel. Siegfried’s back. A horse to get in Troy. Your arm around the Nemean lion’s throat. Sickness. Poison. Time. Hunger. It’s worse when there are people involved. There is always something they crave. To be seen. To be loved. To be recognized. To be powerful. To be sheltered. To be your equal. Figure it out and it’s easy to get them by your side. To get a whole kingdom by your side. It all falls down eventually.”

They stop. No doubt, they would have gone on for longer, if not for the sword in their stomach.

“Speak less.” Saber growls. “Dodge more.”

“Well, that’s rude. I was speaking.” Berserker frowns. “Also, it hurts. I mean I know that’s the point, but like, dick move.”

Saber forces more on the hilt, and Berserker groans when the blade pierces their back.

“Shut _up_.” Saber is always emotionless when fighting. Like a machine. But this isn’t fighting; Berserker still isn’t making a move to defend themself. This is a murder. And maybe that’s why anger seeps through her voice. “I have no interest in listening to the ramblings of a madman.”

“Shoulda figured that out.” They cough. There’s something red at the corner of their lips. It might be blood. It looks too bright. It looks like fire. “After all, your arrogance is _legendary._ Imagine being conceited enough to believe you _alone_ could bring the fall of _a whole-ass kingdom-!”_

_“Shut **UP!”**  
_

Saber dislodges the sword and swipes. It cuts through Berserker, a neat diagonal, from shoulder to hip. The flesh is out for everyone to see and red is splattered all over the ground all over saber and it’s still flowing _it’s still flowing_ \- “You don’t know a _thing_ about me.”

And-

Berserker-

staggers, forward, still unthreatening-

and their hands close around the invisible sword’s hilt (as if they could see it as if they knew it well) around Saber’s hands. Their palms are covered in their own blood. It has to be warm on Saber’s skin. It has to be sticky on Saber’s skin.

And Berserker falls forward, leans forward, lips to Saber’s ear, and Shirou can’t hear and Rin can’t hear but they whisper-

“I know you hate the feeling of blood on your hands.” An idiot with a smug smile on their face. An idiot with a smile and _too much knowledge-_

Artoria _pushes_ them off and steps back. She’s not afraid. She’s not afraid. She’s not afraid.

(Not even her own knights knew that.)


End file.
